1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for protecting against overheating of a CPU, and more particularly, to a system for protecting against overheating of a CPU and enabling an overheating-protecting circuit to solve the problem of overheating of multiple circuits that are easily heated due to frequent operation of the CPU, thus maximizing the operation efficiency of the CPU and also protecting the CPU efficiently against damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
If the driving power necessary for operation is supplied to electrical devices included in a computer system, heat due to an overload applied to the electrical devices and also due to operation of the electrical devices is generated. A CPU, a CPU power supply, a main chipset, and other structural elements of the computer system are especially easily overheated due to frequent operation of the CPU during operation of the system, since the CPU is a core circuit part of the system. Thus, various technologies have been developed to prevent damage of a circuit due to overheating.
Conventionally, tools to protect against overheating are provided in each structural element, and when the device is overheated, the tools output a predetermined signal to the CPU and enable the frequency of operation to be decreased. For example, an over heating protection circuit provided in the CPU power supply decreases the operation frequency of the CPU when the temperature of the CPU power supply exceeds a predetermined reference temperature. An overheating-protection circuit provided in the CPU also decreases the operation frequency of the CPU when the temperature of the CPU exceeds a predetermined reference temperature.
Similarly, all the conventional overheating protection circuits to solve the overheating problem of the core circuit part are operated to solve the overheating by controlling the operation frequency of the CPU. However, each circuit is operated and provided mutually independently, thus decreasing the efficiency in constructing the circuit. Furthermore, each overheating protection circuit controls the operation frequency of the CPU according to respective operation conditions, thus decreasing the operation efficiency of the CPU.